


Kai and the Cryptid Thirst

by Rikkitikitavi



Category: riptide (book)
Genre: Other, atlantean riley au, kai is a cryptid fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkitikitavi/pseuds/Rikkitikitavi
Summary: youre welcome u weirdo





	Kai and the Cryptid Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend kai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+kai).



                “No really, it’s this big thing around here!” Fiona insisted, showing pictures of a glowing hulking figure in the forest. “The Toronto Hunter, it’s called. People have seen it dragging dead things behind it. It only comes out at night, no one can get it on camera. It glows too, or it looks like it’s glowing? I dunno… People say it’s gigantic!!”

                “Wow…” Kai whispered, holding the phone closer to look at the pictures. “I’m going to fuck it.”

                “Kai, oh my god!” Fiona snatched the phone back.

                “I thought we came for a concert, not cryptid hunting,” Richard pouted, shifting the backpack he was forced to take. “Why are we in the middle of the woods and not sitting comfortably in our five-star suite! It’s not like we won this trip to be knee deep in mud.”

                “I came solely to go cryptid hunting,” Tyrone gave a wink and stuck out their tongue. “I don’t even know who San Cisco is.”

                “Furry,” Richard threw a bit of lint Tyrone’s way.

                Tyrone laughed and flicked a bit of leaf back. The four friends were in the middle of the woods on the highway, led by Fiona with a flashlight. Fiona was the only one with a flashlight. Everyone else either used their phone or just wandered close to someone with a light.

                They just wandered. For a really long time. Until midnight basically. By the end of it everyone was miserable, not just Richard.

                “I think it’s time to pack it up boys,” Tyrone said, putting their camera away. “I got some good nature shots at least. A couple… cool…….. bugs.”

                “Under normal circumstances that’d be a good accomplishment,” Fiona commented, taking out the gps on her phone. “Now how do we get back…” She fiddled around on her phone for a moment, a frown slowly forming on her face. She held up her phone, moved around, anything. “Bad news, bromigos.”

                “No connection?” Richard frowned as well, taking his phone out. The other two did as well. “But we’re not even that far from the city!”

                They tried as much as they could to get a connection, but nothing. After a few minutes they all agreed to walk 50 steps in a certain direction to look for a connection. They’d yell if anyone got anything. Kai didn’t have a flashlight, but figured the light from their phone would be fine enough.

                Spoilers, it wasn’t. They were more focussed on their phone than where they were going and ended up tumbling down a cliff. There goes their phone. There goes their sweater. There goes their life.

                Their screams and frantic thrashing were ended abruptly however. Something slammed into them, saving them. Who? What? Huh…? Or maybe they were already dead. Maybe this is just what the afterlife was. Maybe if they opened their eyes there would be empty nothingness, or some weird hooded figure carrying them to the other side.

                “Uh…” Well it didn’t sound like empty nothingness at least. “You okay? You took quite a fall there…”

                “I’m alive?” Kai opened their eyes, only to squint again. It definitely wasn’t a hooded figure either. More glowy and white, like…. “Are you an angel? Am I actually dead?” The being they were held by was

                Before the being could answer another voice came from above, and the being looked up at them. “Found their stuff!” It was bright and…. British?

                “Are you okay to be put down?” The being asked, looking back at Kai. No words could come out of their mouth though. Just noises. “Okay…. Well, I’m Riley. This is Rikki.” More noises.

                “Can you even speak, love?” Rikki asked, floating down and leaning on Riley’s shoulder, looking down at them.

                Kai looked around for the first time, fully taking everything in now that the adrenaline of near-death was mostly gone. The redhead was flying. They got caught and saved by this hulking man with long white braided hair and glowing eyes. Was this the Toronto Hunter?

                “Hmmgggghh….. big,” they said softly but with feeling.

                There was a moment of silence before the two laughed and Riley pulled them closer, which was not helping the increasing heat in their face. “Aw, can we keep them? They’re cute!”

                “Also not ours,” Rikki flicked his nose. “Come on we gotta bring them back up.” Riley grinned as he set Kai down and Rikki wrapped their sweater around them and put their phone back in their hand. Then they were swept up again, this time by Rikki. Despite her being much smaller than them she picked them up with ease, and they flew- _they flew_ \- back up the cliff. Kai looked back down at Riley who gave a sheepish smile and wave before turning to grab a dead deer that looked like it’d been thrown. Yup. Toronto Hunter.

                “Now you’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you love?” Rikki asked as she set them down once they’d reached the top of the cliff. “Because if you do I’ll know who it was. And I won’t have _any_ problem finding you and destroying you.” Kai was still processing everything that just went down and gave an empty nod. She was more terrifying than any cryptid or monster, especially when she said stuff in such a happy tone. “Good!” And she flew off. She was gone. There she went. And there went Kai’s sanity.

                “Kai!!” Their friends came bounding out of the forest. “We heard the screaming, what’s wrong?”

                “Did you find the hunter?”

                “……..” Kai turned and looked down the cliff. The two were gone. No sign of them being there or anything. “I’m going to fuck him……..”


End file.
